24 Hours A Day
by StoryReader888
Summary: A compilation of 24 drabbles dealing with every hour of the day.


**Title:** 24 Hours A Day

**Character:** Various

**Challenge:** x0xPuppyLuhve (Quizilla)

**Object:** Write a drabble for each time of day, and keep it under 100 words.

**Author Notes:** Some of these are over 100 words but, meh, I tried.

**Warning(s):**

Original Character

Third Person

Various Themes

Rated T for cussing

* * *

><p>✧<strong>1:00 am - Kazuma Mikura✧<strong>

Kazu had called Jory out of bed at 1:00 in the morning to meet him at the park. Since it was Kazu who had asked, she didn't have much problem agreeing. Once she arrived, she saw the blonde sitting on one of the metal park benches, his breathing coming out in clouds of smoke. A smile lit up his face when he saw her.

"What did you need, Kazu? And it better be goo - !" she was cut off when his lips slammed against her own, not that she minded too much. The guys would never let Kazu live it down if they knew that he was dating her. So, to keep the heat off Kazu, Jory always agreed to meet him in secret, every morning at 1:00 am.

✧**2:00 am - Inuyama✧**

"Hey, kid!"

_Yawn. _"Why the hell did you - " _yawn _" - call me out here at two in the freaking morning?" Jory growled, eye twitching in annoyance at the older male that stood before her.

Inuyama started to cry, alligator tears pouring down his cheeks. His leather covered arm covered his eyes as his free hand rested on her shoulder. "Mah dogs are lonely! They need their boss back!"

Jory sweatdropped, patting his back. "Why do you always have to be so dramatic?"

✧**3:00 am - Yasuyoshi Sano✧**

"Shit! I'm gonna be late! It was my idea. If I'm late, time boy will kill me!" Jory huffed as she pushed herself to skate faster. She checked her watch. "2:58. I can still make it!"

By the time she reached the meeting spot, it was one minute past three and Aeon was nowhere to be found. She glanced around, letting out a groan before plopping down on the bench. So much for her plan.

"You're late." his voice echoed. Everything around her seemed to freeze, as if time itself had stopped. She jumped up, whirling around to see the older male behind the bench. "Time boy!"

He twitched, pushing his glasses up. "The name is _Aeon Clock_."

"Right. So tell me, time boy, what's the plan to get back at Agito?"

_Facepalm_ and sigh.

✧**4:00 am - Spitfire✧**

Jory let a smile come to her lips as she sat on the edge of one of the higher buildings in the city. She was high enough to see pretty much everything. She felt free with the wind blowing through her black locks.

It was 4:00am and the city was still alive with lights, though darker than it had been just hours before. Most people had gone to bed more than an hour and a half ago. It was a beautiful sight, one she was happy to witness every morning.

What made it even better was the male that sat behind her, arms wrapped protectively around her waist and chin resting on her shoulder. His eyes had closed, and his breathing had evened out. She didn't mind that he was asleep, as long as he was there.

✧**5:00 am - Nue✧**

"I told you not to go." Nue scolded softly as he dabbed Jory's cheek with a wet cloth.

She winced, her left eye closing in pain. "Ouch! That hurts, damn it!"

"I told you not to go and get into a fight, didn't I? This is your own fault." he placed a bandage over the bleeding wound before pecking her lips lightly. "I'm glad that's all you got."

She grinned. "You know me better than that. Like wimps like them could take me out!"

Nue sighed before letting a small smile come to his face.

✧**6:00 am - Sor****a Takeuchi✧**

"I'm glad you decided to come." Sora grinned, sensing his girlfriend who had just landed behind him. The pair was on the roof, waiting for the sun to rise. She chuckled, walking over and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I may be late, but I never miss it." she kissed his cheek, the rays of sun beginning to illuminate the pair. It had become a daily occurance for Jory and Sora to meet up around 6:00 to watch the sun peak over the horizon, sending golden light over the city. It was how they met, and they had been doing it ever since; they would probably continue it for the rest of their life. It was a comforting thought to both of them.

✧**7:00 am - Itsuki Minami✧**

"Ikki! Wake the hell up!" Jory growled, shaking the blue haired boy.

A groan passed his lips as he turned over, blue orbs blinking several times before landing on her. "What'dya want?" he muttered, closing his eyes.

"Rika wanted me to wake you up. We have morning detention with Orihara."

"I don't wanna." he suddenly reached forward, arms wrapping tightly around her waist and pulling her down ontop of him. He snuggled his head into her chest, his grip tightening. "I'd rather lay here with you ~"

She let out a sigh before her lips tugged up into a smile.

✧**8:00 am - Agito Wanijima✧**

Jory watched with amusement as Agito sat diagnal from her, muttering curses under his breath and narrowing his golden eye at Orihara - who was sitting in the front of the classroom, his wooden sword swung over his shoulder.

Both of them were facing detention, thanks to something stupid that Ikki had pulled. A crash outside made Orihara disappear down the hall, leaving Jory and Agito alone.

She pushed herself out of the chair, pushing Agito over so she could sit with him. Since he was so small, the pair could sit comfortably together. Though, Agito wasn't too happy about it.

"The fuck you think you're doing?"

"What's it look like, dumbass? I wanted to sit with you." she swung her arm over his shoulder, pulling the smaller boy closer to her.

A small tinge of red crossed Agito's cheeks, but he kept his mouth shut. His over whelming pride refused to let him admit it, but he actually liked being close to her. She wasn't like the other (annoying) females. She was different, and he didn't mind spending an hour with her in detention.

✧**9:00 am - Kazuma Mikura✧**

"Hey, Kazu! Wait up!" Jory called as she ran up to the blonde. He smiled once she caught up and began walking towards his homeroom class. That was until Kazu suddenly stopped, a mischievous smirk on his lips. He grabbed her hand and took off running.

"Where are we going, Kazu?"

"We're skipping class. I want to spend some alone time with you, _without_ Ikki and Onigiri's input."

She chuckled, her fingers lacing with his. "Sounds good to me."

✧**10:00 am - Agito Wanijima✧**

"Agito, we're supposed to be in class." Jory didn't actually _care_ that she was skipping class. She just didn't want to hear Orihara's mouth when he found out.

"Fuck! Shut up!"

She chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head against his. This stopped him in his tracks. "Ya know, Agito. You're pretty damn hot when you're pissed off."

"Is that why you find so much fucking joy in annoying the piss out of me?"

"Yes." she responded simply, pressing her lips against his before taking off down the hall.

"Get your ass back here, bitch!" the shark took chase.

It didn't take long for Orihara to hear Jory'ss laughter and Agito's yelling.

✧**11:00 am - Itsuki Minami✧**

Jory and Ikki were sharing a table in the library, listening to the elderly woman speak about something no one seemed to care about. A sigh passed her lips as she rested her cheek in her hand, eyes closed as she tried to ignore the throbbing headache that had formed from the woman's scratchy voice.

A gasp passed her lips when she felt a cold hand on her leg, steadily moving up and bringing the already too-short-skirt with it. Her purple orbs moved to meet Ikki's that seemed to glint with devious intentions. She grabbed his hand before he could move any further and stood up, pulling the shocked blue haired boy with her.

After making up an excuse to leave the room, the pair found an empty classroom where they could _relax_ without any problems.

✧**12:00 pm - Tokudawara Gonzo✧**

Jory twitched in annoyance, looking down at the older male that sat on the floor of the apartment they shared. He was moaning in pain, eyes shut tightly. He had just woken up and currently had a hang over. Inuyama had come over last night, and the two men felt it neccessary to get drunk.

"What time is it?" his rough voice grunted, arm slung over his eyes.

"Noon. Now get your free loading, hung over ass up. You have work, remember?" she responded, grabbing his hand and pulling the man to his feet. He grunted again, arms wrapping around her and letting his head fall onto her shoulder.

"I don't want to." he muttered into her shirt.

"Tough." she pushed him away, pulled him into a kiss and pushed him towards the bedroom. "Take a shower. Get dressed. And get the hell to work, alright?"

"Yeah, Yeah." he waved her off, kissing her cheek before disappearing into the bathroom.

✧**1:00 pm - Yoshitsune✧**

Jory glanced at the male next to her before her purple orbs moved back to the screen. Yoshitsune liked to come to the arcade around this time, because most students would be in school and he wouldn't have to worry about annoyances. He had a thing for the game of tetris and, Jory had to admit, he was pretty damn good.

"Wanna play?" he questioned, brown eyes moving to meet her own.

"I suck at Tetris. You know that." she murmured, moving to rest her head on his shoulder. Her eyes closed and a yawn passed her lips.

Yoshitsune smirked in triumph as he continued his game. He knew that she got bored easily, and would always catch up on some sleep using him as a pillow. That was why he always forced her to come with him to the arcade. He was one hell of a sneaky bastard.

✧**2:00 pm - Mitsuru Bando✧**

"Are you satisfied, Mitsuru?" Jory questioned from her position against the wall.

The grey haired male turned to her, the anger in his eyes beginning to disappear. He nodded, walking away from the gang of thugs on the ground and towards his girlfriend. "What's that look for?"

Without response, he grabbed her and pulled her into a rough kiss, arms wrapped protectively around her. "Didn't I tell you to change out of that uniform before leaving school?"

She scoffed. "You expect me to carry spare clothes around with me? I don't even carry books!"

He growled, glaring at the men on the ground. "I'll bring them to you if I have to."

✧**3:00 pm - Spitfire✧**

"What're you up to, love?" Spitfire questioned, looking over Jory's shoulder. He had decided to close shop early, and was just about ready to go home for much deserved rest. Of course, Jory had been there all day, as well - despite her complaints of wanting to be anywhere but a hair salon.

"Math." she said with fake enthusiasm. Of course, not even the first problem had been done.

He chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Does it really suck that bad to be here?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, throwing her book into her bag and standing up. "I mean, I love ya Spitfire. I really do. But this kind of thing... not my thing."

He chuckled again, cupping her face and bringing her lips to his. "I know, love, I know."

✧**4:00 pm - Sora Takeuchi✧**

Sora grinned as he looked down at the girl sitting at the table next to him. Ikki was across from the pair, sitting alongside Ringo; they were playing a game of WAR. As of now, Ikki was winning and rubbing it in the faces of the two females.

Jory scowled, about to pick the card from the top of her small deck but Sora's hand stopped her. "Do you mind?"

She shrugged, holding the deck up so he could grab the card. He pulled it off the top and threw it on the table. The three blinked, staring at the spade Ace that Sora had just thrown down, beating out the other two cards.

"No way! You cheated!" Ikki accused, pointing an accusing finger in her face.

She growled. "Bullshit! Sora couldn't see the card, so it counts!"

"Then how the hell did he get that? You're deck has been sucking!"

"I'm her good luck charm ~!" Sora chimed, winking at Jory.

✧**5:00 pm - Mitsuru Bando✧**

"Damn it. This sucks." Mitsuru muttered, glaring at the ground with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his pants.

"For the record, I _did_ tell you to go earlier if you wanted to go to the arcade. But you refused to listen and wanted to go later. It's no wonder the place was packed, school's out by now, remember?" Jory responded, her tone a mix of mocking and teasing.

"Yeah, Yeah." he grabbed ahold of her, pushing her into the alleyway and against the wall. "Then again, I may have just gotten another idea."

✧**6:00 pm - Yoshitsune✧**

Yoshitsune lit the cigarette in his mouth, exhaling a puff of smoke. He was standing in Trident's main base, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed behind his purple glasses. Only when he heard footsteps coming his way did he open them, letting his brown orbs move to greet the girl he called his own.

"I figured this was where you were." Jory murmured, stopping a few feet infront of him.

He shrugged, a smirk lighting up his face as he moved forward, pulling the black haired female into his arms. He grabbed the cigarette from his mouth before it made contact with her own, relishing in the taste of his girlfriend and nicotine mixed.

✧**7:00 pm - Sora Takeuchi✧**

Jory let out a yawn, using her hand to cover her mouth, even though it didn't do much to stop the sound from escaping. "Shit~ I'm so tired! That damn Orihara, working us like we're freaking dogs."

Sora glanced at the girl sitting on the ground next to his wheelchair and smiled, patting her head. "Go to bed, then."

"I don't want to." she stood up and stretched. "I'm not that tired."

He slid his finger through the belt loop on her jeans and pulled her closer until she was sitting on his lap. "Baby, don't lie to me."

She scoffed, looking away to fight the small blush on her cheeks. Only Sora could make her feel so flustered.

He chuckled, his arms snaking around her waist while his chin rested comfortably on her shoulder. "If I go with you, will you go to sleep?"

"Maybe." she murmured, her hand resting comfortably on his bare arm.

He chuckled, kissing her neck and tightening his grip.

✧**8:00 pm - Akira Udo✧**

"Where the hell is that boy?" Jory muttered as she leaned against a tree in the park. It was already nightfall and the only sounds came from the crickets. The only lights came from the street lamps and the fireflies. Jory had been sitting in that damn park for about 25 minutes, waiting for the infamous "beast" to show up. He _was_ the one to call her, afterall, he should of been on time.

"Hey! You haven't been waiting long, have you?" Akira appeared infront of her, a small smile on his face.

She glared at the older boy, eye twitching in annoyance.

"Before you respond to that. Just let me say this." he smirked, leaning forward and bringing her into a mind blowing kiss that made the wait worth it.

She scoffed after he pulled away. "You better be lucky I love you so damn much, Akira Udo."

✧**9:00 pm - Kazuma Mikura✧**

"W-What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Jory turned around to come face to face with a half naked Kazu; he had nothing on but a small towel wrapped around his waist, and another around his neck. His hair was still dripping with water, while a couple stray drops rolled down his chest and arms. His face was red from embarrasment. "I could ask you the same thing, Kazu."

"This is the boys' locker room!" he retorted, trying to cover his embarrasment and stop his erratic heart.

She chuckled. "True. But it's after school hours. Noone is supposed to be here." She moved forward until she was inches from the embarrased male. "You should of locked the door, Kazu~"

His back hit the cold tile wall and he gulped. All he could hear was the pounding of his heart in his ears. Even after she kissed him, he couldn't calm his heart down.

✧**10:00 pm - Spitfire✧**

"You should come to bed, love." Spitfire encouraged, his hands resting on his girlfriends shoulders.

She let out a small yawn, her tired eyes blinking down at the paper before her. She had been up since about 5:00 am trying to finish the paper for school Monday morning, but she barely managed to finish half. She didn't want to think of what Orihara would do to her if she didn't finish it. She had, afterall, already been given a two week extension on it.

"I have to finish this, Spitfire." she murmured, attempting to keep her eyes open. "It has to be done... by tomorrow..."

Spitfire watched as her eyes finally closed as her body gave into sleep. He smiled softly, picking her up and setting her in their bed. He laid a small kiss to her forehead before crawling in next to her.

**EXTENDED ENDING**

"What the..."

"I have to admit, I'm impressed!" Orihara grinned, holding up her finished A+ paper. "Now, do you see? When you set your mind to it, you _can _do it!"

A smile came to Jory's lips. "I owe you one, Spitfire."

✧**11:00 pm - Yoshitsune✧**

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Don't start with me." Jory growled, not bothering to turn around and look at the older male that stood behind her on the rooftop. She was leaning against the railing, purple orbs staring out at nothing. Truth was, she was pretty tired, after working all day and just getting off about two hours ago, and then having to deal with Mikan, Ikki and Rika. But, she'd never admit that to him. Afterall, the pair was having a contest to see who could go the longest without sleep.

She gasped in surprise when she felt two arms snake around her waist, the intoxicating scent of Yoshitsune filling her nose. His grip tightened, pulling her back until her back met his chest.

He smirked, biting her ear lightly. "Let's call it a draw, and go to bed together, alright?"

How could she say no to that? She was _exhausted_, after all.

✧**12:00 am - Akira Udo✧**

"You're home early."

The sound of Jory's voice caught Akira's attention, causing the male to turn around in surprise. His girlfriend was leaning against the doorframe of the hallway. "Did I wake you?"

She shook her head and shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

He chuckled, throwing his jacket off and picking her up bridal style. "You look tired, baby. I would of been home sooner, but Kaito wouldn't let me go."

"It's fine." she muttered, falling asleep as soon as he laid her on the bed. He smiled in content, kissing her forehead before climbing into bed next to her, his arms wrapping securely around her waist.


End file.
